1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved vein spotter which facilitates the distention and stabilization of superficial veins of portions of the human body so that the veins may be punctured for the purpose of drawing blood or for the introduction of various medicinal materials.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The prior art includes various examples of constrictors or tourniquets which may be used to encircle a limb for various purposes, see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,473,041, 1,607,996, 2,068,173, 2,258,720, 2,271,927, 2,519,712, 3,390,680, 3,760,803, 4,314,568 and 4,634,429. All of these patents are incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,473,041 to Henderson discloses a tourniquet having pressure pads 3 formed thereon. The pressure pads exert pressure at localized locations to stop bleeding by exerting extra force on the area beneath them.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,607,996 to Morgenthaler shows a surgical tourniquet with a bead chain for holding a pressure element against the body. The pressure element is a locking arrangement for a portion of the bead chain so as to control the pressure applied by the tourniquet.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,068,173 to Galves discloses a device which protects an area of the body from contact and inhibits any pressure from being placed on the area by forming a raised surface above the area of the body to be protected.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,258,720 issued to Saighman discloses a tourniquet which has a wavy, irregular shaped surface to enhance the pressure placed on blood vessels to control the flow of bleeding.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,271,927 issued to Saighman discloses a tourniquet having raised pads which are designed to exert greater force on an area by extending below the encircling band of the tourniquet and are especially useful in flatter areas of the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,519,712 issued to Stegeman shows a tourniquet having a plurality of raised portions which are designed to act as fastening means, or locks, to position the tourniquet at a desired diameter.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,390,680 issued to Marcum discloses a tourniquet or constrictor device which can expand to a variety of diameter sizes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,803 issued to Boothby shows a C-shaped spring element with pads which are adapted to press towards each other and thereby entrap a portion of flesh to facilitate injections.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,568 issued to Loving discloses a vascular stabilizing device having two body portions connected by a hinge and also connected by means of a tightening strap. By location of the body portions and hinge, a vein is positioned and squeezed in the space between the body portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,429 issued to Schoettley shows a one-piece spring device which is nonsymmetrical in nature to surround the limb and to squeeze a portion of the flesh in order to facilitate injecting into a vein.
A particular problem associated with various constrictors and tourniquets which have been used in the past is a requirement for ease of use which includes a need for rapid adjustment capability in order to accommodate limbs of different proportions and a need for a device which can be quickly and easily applied and released with only one hand, and which does not unnecessarily constrict the blood flow through the vessels that are sought to be found.